


her

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better)
Kudos: 1





	her

**Author's Note:**

> Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better)

It feels wrong to love you in the way I do

How could something so shattered love something so holy

I don't deserve you

I never will

My butcher knife edges will only cut your porcelain skin

Shedding your ruby blood

And it should be mine that spills, not yours

_Never yours_

It feels wrong to love you the way I do

We've been best friends for so long

We grew up together

Our mothers were pregnant together

Your parents supported mine when my grandfather murdered Grandma Cheryl, ensuring I could never meet her

I can't lose you

And what if I lose you

What if this makes me lose you

It feels wrong to love you the way I do

But I do

_Oh but I do_

I love the lightness in your laugh

How your smile breathes fresh air into my saddened soul

The way the sun reflects the life in your eyes

I love listening to you tell stories

The rise and fall of your voice

Your cadence

Your vicious sarcasm and quick wit and quicker words

Your elaborate jokes

I love hearing about the assholes you have to call

I love supporting you and reminding you how wonderful you are

I love you in every way I never knew I could

And I'm in love with loving you

The way I do


End file.
